Tes Yeux Noirs
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Shadow s'éclipse aux toilettes du bar pour reprendre ses esprits, quelque peu éparpillés suite aux verres d'hydromel offerts par Wednesday et aux coups de poing reçus par Sweeney. Hélas, son répit est de courte durée. American Gods, Madmoon, PWP, se situe juste après leur fameux combat de l'épisode 1x01 :)


**Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, c'est avec un grand honneur et une immense pression que je vous présente la première fic Madmoon en français sur ce site ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

 **Fandom: American Gods (série TV et livre)**

 **Pairing: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Shadow Moon tituba jusqu'aux toilettes du Jack's Crocodile Bar, puisant dans ses dernières ressources tant physiques qu'intellectuelles pour ne pas se tromper de porte.

Il s'accrocha au premier lavabo comme si sa vie en dépendait et se focalisa sur son reflet dans le miroir fumé dans l'espoir d'atténuer ses vertiges; il y avait une bosse proéminente et ensanglantée sur son nez, ainsi qu'une vilaine écorchure au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière. De plus, plusieurs hématomes fleurissaient sur ses joues là où Mad Sweeney - le soi-disant leprechaun - l'avait frappé sans retenue, hématomes qui seraient heureusement moins visibles que les siens grâce à sa peau sombre.

À moins que Sweeney n'en ait pas du tout, qu'il ait une capacité de régénération accélérée ou Dieu sait quoi, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi malgré tous les coups qu'il lui avait assénés, il n'avait manifesté aucun signe de faiblesse.

Au contraire, chacun d'eux l'avait revigoré telles des gouttes d'essence jetées sur une flamme ouverte.

Ses cris résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

« _Maintenant tu commences à t'battre pour l'plaisir, pour le pur putain d'plaisir à s'battre !_ »

Shadow se rendit compte que l'arrière de son crâne le lançait, alors il y porta sa main; quand il la ramena devant ses yeux troublés par l'alcool, il vit qu'elle était couverte de sang. Le vague souvenir d'une bouteille de bière brisée sur sa tête lui revint en mémoire et il jura à mi-voix.

\- Putain de taré irlandais…

\- C'bien moi ! s'exclama une voix qui hérissa instantanément les poils sur sa nuque.

Le taré en question passa derrière lui en se pavanant avant de se laver le visage au second lavabo, littéralement plié en deux à cause de sa grande taille. Agacé qu'il ne le lâche pas même aux toilettes mais trop soûl pour faire autre chose que de froncer les sourcils, Shadow regarda l'eau se teinter d'écarlate et tourbillonner dans le siphon, des morceaux de sang coagulé flottant à la surface.

Le sang qui l'avait à la fois encouragé et stoppé dans son accès de violence.

La récompense et la limite.

\- Tu m'as pas loupé, Shad', lança le rouquin en touchant la plaie sur sa pommette puis sa lèvre fendue.

Il grimaçait et souriait en même temps, mélange qui rendait ses expressions encore plus psychotiques que d'habitude.

Shadow leva les yeux au ciel et s'aspergea lui aussi le visage d'eau froide, pensant qu'en ne lui prêtant aucune attention, il finirait par partir.

C'était mal connaitre le leprechaun. Les reins appuyés contre l'évier, celui-ci frôla l'oreille droite de Shadow avec ses doigts; ce dernier fit un bond en arrière, les poings serrés, envoyant une gerbe d'eau dans son sillage.

\- Du calme, t'avais juste ça coincé derrière l'oreille, rit Sweeney.

Il brandissait une pièce d'or qui scintillait autant que ses yeux noisette.

\- Arrête avec ça, maugréa Shadow en s'essuyant à la manche de sa chemise blanche, qui était de toute façon déjà bousillée.

\- Oooh, j'croyais que tu voulais savoir comment j'faisais, hein ? S'est battus pour ça, tu t'rappelles pas ?

Il envahit à nouveau son espace personnel, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Shadow sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Absolument tout chez le leprechaun l'enrageait, jusqu'aux effluves de whisky-coca qu'il soufflait sur son nez abîmé.

\- Tu as gagné donc je vais t'montrer mon tour, c'tait les termes.

Shadow soupira bruyamment, puis hocha la tête. Il avait peut-être gagné mais il se sentait perdant. Et surtout épuisé; il avait l'impression que s'il se couchait à cet instant, il pourrait dormir pendant une semaine.

Le rouquin se fendit d'un sourire qui se voulait probablement innocent et leva les mains devant lui pour lui montrer qu'elles étaient vides. Vu qu'il avait retiré sa veste en jeans avant leur combat, il n'avait pas non plus de manches où il aurait pu dissimuler sa monnaie.

* * *

Les yeux d'obsidienne de Shadow s'efforçaient de ne rater aucun de ses mouvements, son front plissé de concentration, et le feu envahit la poitrine de Sweeney comme s'il venait de boire une grosse gorgée de scotch.

Il mit cette sensation sur le compte d'un reste d'adrénaline.

\- Le truc, c'est…

Il tendit lentement la main vers Shadow pour ne pas l'effaroucher et la glissa dans la poche avant gauche de son pantalon noir. Il le sentit tressaillir sous ses doigts mais l'homme ne recula pas.

La chaleur de sa cuisse irradiait à travers le tissu.

\- … d'y croire, finit Sweeney en sortant une pièce de ladite poche.

\- D'y croire, répéta platement Shadow en fixant le disque doré.

\- Ouaip'.

Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, un poing atterrit à l'improviste sur le nez du leprechaun.

Il glapit et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, déséquilibré. Shadow en profita pour le pousser contre le mur opposé, agrippant ses bretelles noires pour l'amener contre lui avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre les catelles ocre.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, siffla l'homme entre ses dents, tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Mais j't'ai dit la vérité, enfoiré !

Le rouquin cracha un filet de sang sur le sol, et, exaspéré, s'écria :

\- Putain, tout ce potentiel dans un gars qui n'croit en rien !

Soudain, la prise sur ses vêtements disparut.

\- Tu te trompes, je crois en certaines choses.

Le ton de Shadow avait totalement changé. Plus de colère, ni de menace. Juste une profonde mélancolie. Le leprechaun fronça les sourcils, et une fois n'est pas coutume, resta silencieux.

\- Je crois en la souffrance. Je crois en la rage. Je crois- je _croyais_ à l'amour.

Sa voix basse se brisa sur le dernier mot. Sweeney sentit son cœur se serrer et il le maudit de s'attendrir si facilement. C'était une chose d'avoir un point faible, une autre d'en être douloureusement conscient.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, surtout qu'il était en grande partie responsable de l'état de Shadow… qui l'ignorait encore.

Ce dernier gardait son regard rivé par terre, les épaules affaissées. Toute la vie qui l'avait animé pendant leur lutte semblait s'être échappée de son être. Il ressemblait à un chiot battu et abandonné au bord de la route.

Et les chiots étaient le deuxième point faible de Sweeney.

Qui céda et l'attira dans ses bras, tapotant virilement son dos. Contre toute attente, Shadow ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, il agrippa son débardeur poisseux de sang et de sueur et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du leprechaun, juste sous sa barbe cuivrée.

Mais il ne pleura pas. Sweeney ne s'en étonna pas; il savait pour l'avoir vécu qu'il y a des tristesses trop profondes pour être exprimées.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ainsi, beaucoup trop longtemps. De plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, le leprechaun finit par bouger son épaule dans l'espoir de tirer une réaction de Shadow… qui s'avéra somnoler contre lui. L'homme grogna de mécontentement avant de s'appuyer de tout son poids contre la silhouette massive du roux, ses lèvres frôlant sa clavicule.

Sweeney frissonna.

\- Merde, 'faut que tu m'lâches, quelqu'un va finir par entrer ici…, dit celui-ci avec beaucoup moins de conviction que prévu.

\- Mmmh…

Shadow remua contre lui et son entrejambe frotta contre la sienne. Sweeney jura à mi-voix, le souffle coupé et secrètement terrifié. Cela aurait pu être un accident si l'enfoiré n'avait pas recommencé avec plus d'insistance.

Il saisit fermement ses épaules et l'éloigna de lui.

\- Mec, t'es bourré, arrête. C'est immoral, même pour moi !

\- La ferme, répliqua Shadow en saisissant sa mâchoire pour embrasser ces lèvres fines qui ne voulaient jamais se taire.

Le leprechaun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Shadow glissa sa jambe entre les siennes, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Dans un même mouvement, il mordit sa lèvre blessée en faisant claquer ses bretelles contre ses tétons, et Sweeney passa de zéro à cent très vite.

\- Putain d'enfoiré !

Il le repoussa violemment et Shadow s'écrasa contre la porte d'une des cabines.

\- Ne refais jamais ça, fulmina-t-il, plus allumé que jamais.

Il le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs qu'il était si facile de lire et le leprechaun faillit perdre contrôle pour de bon.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Sweeney prit une profonde inspiration, se concentra sur la douleur qui pulsait sur son visage meurtri et qu'il méritait amplement. Non sur les délicieux picotements qui parcouraient sa poitrine et sa bouche. Appliquant sa méthode vieille de trois mille ans : _subis, refoule, passe à autre chose_.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Shadow le fixait toujours, tout aussi confus que lui. Les dents serrées, le rouquin attrapa sa main un peu trop brusquement et y déposa une pièce.

Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Retourne vers ton boss, Shadow Moon. Va dormir. Décuve.

Ne se sentant pas de le regarder plus longtemps, Sweeney sortit des toilettes en coup de vent, puis traversa le bar à grands pas.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Wednesday de l'accoster au passage.

\- Où étiez-vous passés ? J'aurais pu penser que tu lui tenais les cheveux pendant qu'il vomissait, s'il n'avait pas le crâne rasé…, ricana le vieil homme borgne.

\- Je lui apprenais l'tour, comme conv'nu, répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Sweeney n'eut pas besoin de voir le vieillard pour savoir qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il récupéra sa veste et alla fumer une clope sur le parking du bar pour calmer ses nerfs.

Alors qu'il observait les ronds de fumée s'élever dans le ciel nocturne en se demandant une fois plus comment il en était arrivé là, il aperçut Shadow se glisser dans la Cadillac noire de Wednesday et se laisser tomber comme une masse sur la banquette arrière, faisant grincer les amortisseurs.

Le leprechaun alluma sa deuxième cigarette sans quitter la voiture des yeux et la flamme du briquet révéla brièvement son expression indéchiffrable

* * *

 **Alors, y'a-t-il du monde dans ce fandom ? Si oui, voulez-vous une suite ? :)**


End file.
